


untitled fisting porn

by the_ragnarok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s staring down at him like a caged animal, damn near hyperventilating because he can’t even believe he trusts Stiles this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled fisting porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



Stiles can’t stop staring at the way Derek’s rim catches around his wrist once he’s finally there. Inside of Derek, Stiles’ wrist keeping him open. Fuck.

Derek’s staring down at him like a caged animal, damn near hyperventilating because he can’t even believe he trusts Stiles this much. Stiles can’t believe it either, and it’s as much as a high as those noises Derek just can’t contain, as the perfect soft heat inside Derek.

He has to press a kiss down there, where Derek is stretched so tight around him.  Derek mumbles something, and when Stiles looks up again Derek’s ears have gone pink, shoulders hunched. 

“Good?” Stiles asks.

“Good,” Derek says, strangled. “Good, don’t—“

“Don’t what?” Stiles says, watches Derek struggling to find a way to say _Don’t_ _make me feel this good_ that makes sense.

“Don’t bring yourself down for my sake,” Derek says at last, and Stiles’ eye roll is epic.

Stiles twists his wrist, careful of the way Derek can’t stay still for the grind of Stiles’ knuckles over his prostate. He says Derek’s name without meaning to, too caught up and reverent to not, just before he slides his tongue in as well. Derek arches beneath him, unable to be still, muscular thighs spreading beautifully wide for Stiles, giving him space to work.

It’s not easy, Derek’s body working to keep Stiles out even as Derek himself is doing everything he can to let Stiles in. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Stiles has to say it, has to plant little kisses on Derek’s lower belly, his hips, anywhere in reach.

Kisses soon turn into bites, Stiles going a little bit overboard, overwhelmed by— all of it, really; Derek’s responses and the wetness glistening at the tip of Derek’s cock. The stunned look on Derek’s face as Stiles concentrates and slowly, carefully pulls his fingers into a fist.

“Oh,” Derek says, eyes flying wide. His cock grows harder. Stiles wraps a hand around it, squeezes at the base where Derek’s knot is forming, almost unyielding under Stiles’ grip. 

The head of Derek’s cock darkens into purple, and come flies out in a single long, uninterrupted stream. Stiles winces as Derek squeezes around him _hard_ , grinding together the bones in Stiles’ wrist. But it’s worth it, fuck yeah.

“You gonna fuck me?” Derek croaks after he stops coming, still shuddering like a racehorse. 

Stiles considers it. Derek would be so open right now, Stiles could go gliding in. Or rut in, quick and hard for a fuck where Stiles wouldn’t have to restrain himself at all.

That would mean taking his hand out of Derek, though, and Stiles isn’t sure he’s ready to do that. Neither is Derek, if the way he’s still clenching rhythmically around Stiles is any clue.

“Just, bend your leg.” Stiles’ voice is thick. He’s so hard he’s momentarily worried he might rupture something. Derek acquiesces, and Stiles kneels up and rubs against Derek’s shin without any pretension of finesse. “Yeah. Lemme come on you now.” 

Derek shivers at that, his leg pressing tighter where Stiles wants it. Stiles’ eyes roll back in his head. He fucks against Derek in short, fast thrusts until he shoots all over Derek’s skin.

“Sorry, man,” Stiles says after catching his breath. “I’m gonna need my hand back now.”

Derek endures as Stiles pulls out, as slow and gentle as he can. Then he straightens and surveys his handiwork: the glorious wreck of Derek, glistening with sweat and come and _still_ breathing hard, it’s like a minor miracle. 

Stiles kinda wants to lick him clean and start all over again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(podfic of) untitled fisting porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813040) by [neverbalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance)




End file.
